The objective of this research proposal is to determine whether the decreased levels of AMP aminohydrolase activity observed in muscle tissue from animals or patients with inherited or nutritional muscular dystrophy reflect synthesis of an abnormal enzyme, decreased net rate of synthesis and degradation of normal enzyme, lack of synthesis of an adult enzyme or loss of enzyme from cell. During the next grant period, we intend to determine whether the enzyme from adult dystrophic muscle is identical to enzyme from embryonic muscle, or to muscle composed primarily of red fiber. In addition, we are determing the the carbohydrate composition of the enzyme, as we wish to note whether the carbohydrate content of enzyme from dystrophic muscle is altered. The next point to determine is whether or not the turnover of the enzyme is different in normal adult red and white fiber muscle, embryonic and dystrophic muscle.